Always You
by Ryoko Rina
Summary: Hanya kisah cinta seorang gadis mahasiswi populer dengan penerus tunggal perusahaan mendiang sang ayah yang penuh dengan gejolak kemesraan. Apa yang dilakukan mereka ketika orang ketiga dan keempat muncul? Chapter 3&4 Update!
1. Chapter 1

**Original story from ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, alur cepet, umpatan-umpatan kasar/?, and anything can happen because I'm labil!/woy.**

**Don't like? Don't read.**

**But, I hope you be like it.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy for reading~**

**Always You.**

Gadis. _Blonde._ _Aquamarine._ Tinggi. Semampai. Indah.

Mungkin kata-kata itu yang bisa menggambarkan seorang Yamanaka Ino. Gadis keras kepala itu—hanya seorang mahasiswi semester satu di universitas Tokyo yang sekarang sedang menghabiskan liburan musim dingin.

Dalam hal kepopuleran –ia salah satu gadis populer dikalangan penghuni universitas –terutama bagi para mahasiswa.

Tapi sayang, gadis bermarga yamanaka itu sudah memiliki seseorang dihatinya. Kalian ingin tahu? Lelaki itu bukan seorang mahasiswa –bukan anak SMA –bukan anak SMP ataupun SD –apalagi TK. Lelaki itu hanya lelaki dewasa –yang terpaut 5 tahun diatas umur Ino. Jauh bukan? Ya, memang.

Umur bukan hal yang dipermasalahkan oleh sang yamanaka, lagipula gadis itu sudah terlanjur mencintai sang lelaki –lelaki yang bermarga hatake. Kalian tahu siapa bukan? Ya –lelaki itu adalah Hatake Kakashi. Fakta itu membuat banyak lelaki patah hati.

Ino pun terkenal dikalangan para mahasiswi universitas Tokyo. Tahu kenapa? Karena –Gadis itu sangat ramah dan murah senyum, selain itu ia tak pernah berbicara kasar dan selalu sopan terhadap lawan bicara nya. kecuali pada tiga orang mahasiswi –haruno sakura –hyuuga hinata dan tenten. Mereka merupakan sahabat sang aquamarine, walaupun kadang mereka merasa jengkel sekaligus iri dengan kepopuleran sang sahabat –tapi apa daya mereka terlanjur menyayangi ino sebagai teman dekat –alias sahabat.

Berbicara tentang sang kekasih –Hatake Kakashi. Lelaki itu merupakan penerus tunggal perusahaan sang mendiang ayah –Hatake Sakumo. Lelaki yang memiliki surai perak dan mata heterochromia itu pun juga dikenal dengan lelaki cerdas, diumurnya yang masih berkepala dua, kakashi dapat memimpin perusahaan peninggalan sang ayah dengan baik. Ia pun memegang gelar s2 saat umur 20 tahun. Hebat bukan?

Awal pertemuan Ino dan Kakashi pun sangat tidak diperkirakan. Hari itu sangat cerah dengan nuansa senja yang hangat –angin berhembus perlahan menciptakan harmoni alam yang membuat siapa saja memejamkan mata.

"_maaf nona, apa yang kau lakukan di depan pintu apartemen ku?" Tanya lelaki bersurai perak –Hatake Kakashi dengan setelan pakaian kerja yang err- berantakan. _

_Gadis itu –yang semulanya sedikit menunduk segera menegakkan kepalanya, "oh –jadi kau rupanya." Tanpa aba-aba gadis bersurai pirang itu segera menampar kakashi –sangat keras. "dasar brengsek!" umpat gadis itu –Yamanaka Ino. Hilang sudah sikap sopan nya pada lawan bicara._

_Kakashi yang tidak siap dengan serangan itu pun sedikit tergeser kesamping, pipi nya sangat perih –dan tentunya panas. Ia menatap tajam gadis blonde didepannya itu. Emosinya memuncak –ditambah lagi lelah sehabis bekerja. Oh tuhan –sialnya aku hari ini. "apa-apaan kau?!" nada suara kakashi meninggi 180 derajat dari sebelumnya. _

_Untung apart itu masih sepi –karena memang jadwal pulang kakashi ia percepat dari jadwal pulang para pekerja kantor lainnya. Dan bagusnya hampir seluruh penghuni apart ini pekerja kantoran._

_Ino mendengus, ia membalas –menatap tajam kedua mata –yang ternyata berbeda itu. "kau yang apa-apaan?!" balasnya dengan nada suara yang sama tinggi. "kau membuat adik sahabat ku gila! Kau memperkosanya! Kau membuatnya dikeluarkan dari sekolah! Dasar baji–" "—apa maksud perkataanmu hah?!" lepas sudah emosi Kakashi. Kilatan amarah terpancar di kedua iris berbeda sang hatake._

_Ino mendecih, tertawa sinis. "tak usah belagak bodoh. Kau yang beranama Jiraiya kan? Kau sudah lupa gadis yang bernama Hanabi? Hyuuga hanabi?! Gadis yang—" "—Jiraiya? Kau salah orang bodoh! Aku Kakashi! Hatake kakashi! Jelas?!" perkataan Kakashi yang berintonasi diatas rata-rata itu pun membuat Ino bungkam. Seketika ia membeku._

"_H-Hatake…. Kakashi?" suaranya bergetar. "iya." Suara kakashi terdengar sangat rendah –dan memojokkan. Nafasnya sedikit terengah-engah._

'_sial.' Rutuk Ino dalam hati. Ia salah orang –berarti pengintaian nya selama ini salah? Oh, bagus sekali._

_Ya- Ino memang sudah mengintai lelaki yang katanya membuat hyuuga hanabi –tersiksa itu. Hanabi merupakan adik dari Hinata –sahabat Ino. Ino yang mendengar berita dikeluarkannya Hanabi dari sekolah sebab gadis belia itu dilecekan oleh seorang lelaki yang katanya bernama Jiraiya, membuat Ino naik pitam. Ino menyayangi Hanabi selayaknya adik kandung sendiri. Maka dari itu ia berinisatif untuk menghajar langsung lelaki yang menyakiti Hanabi._

_Ino meminta alamat lelaki itu pada Hinata, dan segera mendatanginya. Ternyata Jiraiya tinggal di sebuah apartemen yang cukup mewah, ia pun segera menanyakan nama lelaki itu pada bagian informasi. Dan dapatlah nomor kamar apartemen 201. Selama tiga hari Ino mengintainya dari kejauhan, -memastikan kalau ia tak salah orang. Dari perawakan nya –persis seperti yang diceritakan oleh Hanabi. Tinggi besar dengan surai perak panjang. Tetapi untuk wajah –Ino tak pernah melihatnya._

_._

_Keesokkan harinya –ia mendatangi apart itu lalu menekan bel, tidak ada jawaban. Ia terus menekannya sampai ia pun lelah sendiri. Ah –mungkin ia masih diluar, pikirnya. Ino akhirnya menunggu di depan pintu seraya bersender disana, ia menatap lantai marmer apart itu seraya membayangkan wajah kusut hanabi saat Ino menjenguknya serta tangisan gadis manis itu saat ino memeluknya, oh tuhan –hatinya sesak melihat gadis hyuuga muda itu tersakiti. Seketika emosi nya tersulut._

_Tapi semua kebencian dan kekesalannya hancur seketika saat mengetahui bahwa ia 'menyerang' orang yang salah. Sial. Hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan untuk saat ini._

_Melihat gadis dihadapannya yang terdiam Kakashi pun menghembuskan nafas –berat. 'Jiraiya brengsek, harusnya aku tau kenapa lelaki tua itu memindahkan hak milik apart pribadi nya padaku secara cuma-cuma. Sial.' Batinya berkata seraya memeijat pelipis nya yang mulai pening._

_Ino tersadar lalu segera membungkukkan tubuh –membentuk sudut 90 derajat. "sumimasen deshita! Maafkan saya, maafkan." Suaranya terdengar tegas tetapi terselip nada bersalah bercampur malu. _

_Ia sedikit melirik Kakashi, dan tak lama lirikan nya berpindah kearah mahkota lelaki itu, 'oh tuhan, rambutnya saja pendek begitu, rambut lelaki bajingan itu kan panjang. hanya warna rambut mereka yang sama. Bodohnya dirimu Ino, tch.' Ujar sang yamanaka dalam hati. Ia pun memejamkan matanya erat menunggu jawaban lawan bicara._

_Kakashi menatap surai keemasan gadis dihadapannya –yang terjatuh kesamping kanan dan kiri bahu mungilnya. Ia menghembuskan nafas –lagi, "tegakkan tubuhmu." Ia pun mampu meredakan emosinya, ini mungkin bukan sepenuhnya salah gadis pirang itu. Melihat sang gadis yang tak menegakkan tubuhnya juga, kakashi berdecak. "ya-ya, Aku maafkan. Tegakkan tubuhmu." Jujur ia agak risih._

_Ino pun segera menegakkan tubuhnya lalu menatap Kakashi dengan wajah sumringah, "hountoni?" ia maju selangkah._

"_hn." Kakashi menatap gadis itu dengan raut wajah yang tak sekeras tadi._

"_ahhh, syukurlah." Ino memegang dadanya –lega. "terima kasih, hatake-san!"_

"_hn, sama-sama..?" ia menatap Ino dengan tatapan yang seperti berkata –siapa-nama-mu._

"_Ino! Yamanaka Ino." Ino tersenyum ramah._

"_ya, sama-sama yamanaka-san." Seketika ia ingat sesuatu, ia pun angkat bicara lagi. "tadi kau menyebutkan nama 'Jiraiya' kan? –Aku temannya."_

"_ah, iya. Kau –temannya?" Ino menatap lurus Kakashi. "masuklah, aku ceritakan kenapa apart ini jadi milik ku. Apart ini awalnya memang milik lelaki brengsek itu." Kakashi memijat pangkal hidungnya pelan –lelah._

"_ah? Baiklah." Ino pun hanya menurut –lagi pula ia sangat ingin tahu dimana lelaki itu sekarang_.

Dan mereka pun tak pernah menyangka akan berakhir menjadi sepasang kekasih. Hubungan mereka sudah berjalan 4 bulan, tanggal 29 bulan ini menjadi 5 bulan.

.

Liburan musim dingin –Ino habiskan di apart sang kekasih, tentunya dengan izin sang ayah –Yamanaka Inoichi. Kakashi sudah dipercaya oleh ayah Ino –jadi tak masalah bagi beliau menitipkan anak tunggalnya pada lelaki hatake itu.

"kakashi~~~" Ino memanggil Kakashi yang berada di meja kerjanya –dengan nada manja, kebetulan meja kerja lelaki itu berada dikamar. Ia pun sudah terduduk di atas kasur sang kekasih. "hm?" Kakashi merespon tanpa mengalihkan pandangan pada dokumen ditangannya.

"temani aku tidur." Suara itu terdengar pelan tertapi terkesan memerintah. "tidurlah sendiri, aku masih banyak perkejaan."

"mooo! Ini kan liburan." Ino megembungkan kedua pipi nya kesal.

"bagimu memang liburan tapi bagiku—" seketika hawa hangat menyelimuti lehernya –Ino memeluk leher Kakashi. Gadis itu lalu mengecup singkat bibir sang hatake, "—temani, aku mohon." Bisiknya pelan tepat di telinga Kakashi.

Oke, Kakashi kalah. Ia sangat tidak kuat dengan sentuhan gadis itu. "baiklah, gadis manja." Ia menghembuskan nafas lalu segera bangkit dan merangkul pinggang ramping sang gadis dari samping dengan salah satu lengannya. Ino pun terkekeh, lalu mengelus lengan kekar Kakashi yang merangkul pinggulnya.

TBC

Sumimasen kalo tbc nya jelek;; rin hanya mau tau respon kalian. kalau banyak yang respon lanjut, dichap selanjutnya bakal full kakaino scane, bakal diusahaain romantis pake banget/lu dan mungkin chap setelah itu baru konflik mereka muncul. Oh iya, maaf bagi yang kecewa sama chap pertama ini, ini emang sengaja rin tulis tanpa ada adegan lemonnya, chap selanjutnya bakal ada kok adegan lemonnya,huehue.

Rin tau kok kalo kakaino itu crack pair,tapi tetep aja rin suka,hwhwhwh. lagipula ini ff ceritanya mengalir secara tidak sengaja berkat insom menjelang tryout 4:') dan terinspirasi dari kehidupan RP rin/plis.

*yang gak tau RP, RP itu singkatan Role Play. Lebih rincinya silahkan search di gugel-sensei.

Dare to review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Original story from Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, LEMON, gaje, alur cepet, umpatan-umpatan kasar/?, queen of typo, and anything can happen because I'm labil!/woy.**

**Don't like? Don't read.**

**But, I hope you be like it.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy for reading~**

**Always You.**

**_"temani aku tidur." Suara itu terdengar pelan tetapi terkesan memerintah. "tidurlah sendiri, aku masih banyak perkejaan."_**

**_"mooo! Ini kan liburan." Ia megembungkan kedua pipi nya kesal._**

**_"bagimu memang liburan tapi bagiku—" seketika hawa hangat memenuhi lehernya –Ino memeluk leher Kakashi. Gadis itu lalu mengecup singkat bibir sang hatake, "—temani, aku mohon." Bisiknya pelan tepat di telinga Kakashi._**

**_Oke, Kakashi kalah. Ia sangat tidak kuat dengan sentuhan gadis itu. "baiklah, gadis manja." Ia menghembuskan nafas lalu segera bangkit dan merangkul pinggang ramping sang gadis dari samping dengan salah satu lengannya. Ino terkekeh, lalu mengelus lengan kekar Kakashi yang merangkul pinggulnya._**

Chapter 2

"aku hanya ingin kau istirahat, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri." Suara gadis itu terdengar lembut dan –tulus. Kakashi tersenyum tipis lalu mencium kepala gadis pirang itu, "aku tahu." Ia pun membawa Ino menuju ranjangnya.

Ya- mereka tidur seranjang –walaupun apart Kakashi terbilang besar tetapi hanya ada satu kamar. Asal kalian tahu, Kakashi tak pernah menyentuh Ino lebih dari –sebuah ciuman –kecupan –pelukan –ataupun rangkulan serta genggaman. Kalian tahukan apa maksudnya? Ya –itu memang fakta yang mustahil bagi sepasang kekasih yang sudah tidur seranjang.

Ino pun sampai heran dibuatnya, Kakashi memang sangat kuat dalam menjaga sebuah prinsip. Ia pernah berkata bahwa ia akan menjaga kehormatan Ino sampai waktunya tiba. Ino hanya terkagum dengan perkataan lelaki itu –dan sampai sekarang ia masih memegang teguh prinsipnya.

"oyasumi." Kakashi merengkuh tubuh kekasihnya, Ino pun merapatkan diri. "oyasumi." Tiba-tiba, Ino membisikkan sesuatu, "aku mencintaimu."

Kakashi mendengus geli, "aku tahu." Mendengar jawaban Kakashi –yang bagi Ino menyebalkan, gadis itu pun mencubit lengan lelaki itu.

Kakashi meringis pelan lalu mengulum senyum tipis, ia mengecup kening Ino. "aku lebih mencintaimu." Ino merona dibuatnya, "tidurlah." Gadis itu hanya mengangguk lalu menaruh kepalanya di dada bidang sang hatake.

Mereka pun terlelap dengan perasaan yang sama-sama hangat.

* * *

"ohayou." Kakashi tersenyum tipis lalu mengusap surai keemasan sang gadis yang berada direngkuhannya, tangan lelaki itu masih memeluk pinggang gadis itu.

Ino tersenyum masih dengan mata yang sulit terbuka, "ohayou…" suara itu terdengar serak dan –malas. Kakashi mendengus geli, sikap kekasihnya itu selalu membuat nya geli sendiri, ia seperti mengurus seorang anak dibandingkan seorang kekasih.

"hei, kau itu gadis. Harusnya bangun terlebih dahulu dibanding aku." Kakashi mencubit gemas pipi sang aquamarine itu.

"m-mooo! Ittai yo.." Ino meringis, lalu memanyunkan bibir mungilnya. "kau menyebalkan." Ino pun segera bangkit, kakashi yang merasakan tubuh Ino mulai menjauh segera menariknya. Tubuh sang yamanaka sekarang berada di dada sang hatake.

"mau kemana kau? Aku belum selesai." Kakashi menatap Ino dengan seringai tipisnya –Ino pun merona, ia tau apa kebiasaan kakashi saat bangun tidur jika mereka tidur bersama.

Lelaki itu selalu meminta –morning kiss. Bukan morning kiss biasa, tetapi lebih terlihat seperti French kiss dipagi hari.

"mau dimana? Aku dibawa atau kau diatas?" goda Ino dengan seringaianya, "baka." Kakashi pun menjitak pelan kepala sang gadis, ia merona tipis.

Ino terkekeh lalu segera mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah sang hatake, "biar aku yang—" "—shut up, darl." Perkataan itu pun menutup pembicaraan mereka.

Kakashi menempelkan bibirnya di bibir mungil sang yamanaka, aroma lavender pun menggelitik indra penciuman sang hatake. Hal itu membuat sang hatake mengigit pelan bibir ranum sang gadis, gigitan kakashi membuat Ino sedikit membuka mulutnya –sang hatake pun tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya, lidah Kakashi memasuki tempat hangat itu lalu mulai mengabsen benda-benda yang berada disana –tangan kanan nya menarik dagu Ino agar posisi kepala sang gadis tetap pada posisinya.

Kakashi mulai melumat –menghisap –bertarung lidah –dan bertukar saliva. Perlakuan Kakashi pun dibalas Ino, Ino memang selalu kalah dalam hal ini. Ia selalu dituntun bukan menuntun. Sang yamanaka itu memejamkan mata saat Kakashi menghisap lidahnya, gejolak kenikmatan ia rasakan. 'oh tuhan.' Batin sang gadis berkata seraya meremas pakaian sang kekasih, hal itu membuat Kakashi semakin semangat untuk melakukan hal lain.

"mnnhhh…." Desahan tertahan keluar dari mulut sang yamanaka, hal itu membuat bulu kuduk Kakashi meremang, ia sangat suka desahan Ino –terdengar manja dan menggairahkan.

Peluh mulai membasahi tubuh mereka, mereka melakukannya selama tiga menit. Pasokan oksigen kedua sejoli itu pun menipis. Ino sedikit mendorong dada bidang Kakashi, hal itu membuat Kakashi menyudahi kegiatannya ia juga membutuhkan oksigen. Benang saliva terihat menggantung –menghubungkan kedua mulut mereka, "Kakashi.." kedua iris aquamarine Ino menatap kakashi sayu dengan wajah yang sudah memerah. Mereka masih terengah-engah –berusaha bernafas normal.

Kakashi menatap Ino dengan pandangan sayu –penuh nafsu, mungkin kalau Kakashi tidak bisa menahan diri, sekarang mereka sudah melakukan hal _'itu'. _"iya, dear?" lelaki itu mengusap surai gadisnya. Ino seketika kembali merona, "k-kau membuatku _basah –lagi_." Kakashi melebarkan matanya, lalu mendegus geli. "kau selalu blak-blakan ya. Jangan membuatku menyerangmu sekarang."

Ino memanyunkan bibirnya, melihat bibir sang gadis yang masih membengkak –merah berkat perlakuanya tadi, Kakashi pun kembali mencium nya lembut. Kemudian melumat bibir sang yamanaka dengan perlahan –penuh perasaan. Ino sangat menyukai ciuman kakashi yang seperti itu, gadis itu pun membalasnya dengan senyum.

Kakashi mengakhiri kegiatannya, "_bersihkan_ dulu sana."

Ino merona, seketika ia kembali menyeringai, "kau yang _bersihkan_ ya?"

"baka." Kakashi menjitak kepala Ino. "tunggu saatnya."

Ino mendengus, "ha'i ha'i." lalu segera bangkit dari sana, Kakashi pun menyusul.

"terima kasih untuk yang tadi, darl." Kakashi memeluk Ino dari belakang lalu mengecup pipi sang yamanaka. Ino merona –lagi, lalu mengangguk kaku. Kakashi tersenyum kecil lalu melepaskan pelukannya itu, "aku ke dapur ne." ia pun melenggang pergi menuju tempat yang dimaksud.

Ino tersenyum, "kau memang menyebalkan, tapi aku mencintaimu, Kakashi." Nada suaranya terdengar pelan –penuh dengan rasa bahagia.

Cinta Ino hanya tertuju pada satu orang dan orang itu selalu kau –Hatake Kakashi.

Kakashi yang telah membuat secangkir kopi pun merenung –ia tersenyum bahagia. 'aku sangat mencintaimu, Ino.' Batinnya berkata.

Cinta Kakashi pun hanya tertuju pada satu orang dan orang itu selalu kau –Yamanaka Ino.

* * *

Pukul 7 pagi.

Ino dan Kakashi sedang menikmati sarapan –sederhana yang disiapkan oleh sang yamanaka. Mereka menikmati hidangan itu dengan tentram. Senyuman Ino pun tak pudar dari wajahnya.

Getaran panjang dari ponsel kakashi pun menghancurkan ketentraman mereka. kakashi segera mengangkat panggilan itu.

_"Kakashi-san, clien kita sudah sampai di kantor, aku harus bagaimana?!" _ucap seseorang disana dengan nada yang sedikit panik.

Kakashi mengerutkan dahinya, "benarkah? Padahal aku sudah bilang agar datang jam 9. Yasudah suguhi mereka camilan dan bawa masuk keruangan ku, aku akan segera kesana."

_"b-baiklah, Kakashi-ah maaf, Kakashi-san." _

Kakashi mendengus kecil, "panggil saja Kakashi, Anko. Kita kan sedang tidak dikantor."

Terdengar tawa kecil dari seberang sana,_ "dasar kau, tidak berubah. Baiklah, Kakashi-kun."_

Kakashi memutar bosan kedua matanya, "tidak perlu embel-embel –kun." Anko tertawa lalu Kakashi pun menutup sepihak panggilan itu.

"dasar wanita itu, tidak berubah." Ia menghembuskan nafas kecil.

Mitarashi Anko merupakan sekretaris pribadi Kakashi, wanita itu juga merupakan teman kuliah sang hatake. Anko pernah menyatakan perasaan nya pada Kakashi tetapi lelaki itu menolak, ia tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama. Dan akhirnya mereka hanya berteman dan sekarang menjadi rekan bisnis. Maka dari itu mereka terlihat –akrab.

Ino yang sedari tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka hanya diam tak bersuara, dirinya sekarang panas –penuh hasrat kecemburuan.

"Anko? Selingkuhanmu, ka?" gadis itu tertawa sinis.

Kakashi membelalakan matanya, "ya Tuhan, dia itu sekretaris pribadiku, Ino." Ia menatap sang kekasih lurus.

"tch. Sekretaris pribadi yang memanggil atasannya nama depan, sekretaris macam apa itu." Ino menyelesaikan sarapannya lalu segera bangkit meninggalkan kakashi.

"Dia itu teman kuliahku dulu, wajar kalau kita memanggil nama depan." Ino tetap berjalan meninggalkan kakashi –tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. "Ino!" Ino tetap tidak mengubris panggilan sang kekasih, ia berlanjut memasuki kamar.

Kakashi menghela nafas berat, ia menyelesaikan sarapannya lalu bangkit menyusul Ino. Jujur saja, kakashi sangat malas jika Ino sudah seperti ini. Hal ini memang sering terjadi.

Menurutnya sikap gadis itu masih seperti anak-anak, Kakashi sangat risih. Namun apa daya rasa cintanya kepada Ino lebih besar dari rasa risihnya itu.

"Ino…" lelaki itu memanggil pelan. Ino tidak menjawab, ia berdiri didekat jendela –menatap langit membelakangi Kakashi.

"hei." Kakashi pun mendekat, "aku tidak suka diacuhkan." Lelaki itu memeluk Ino dari belakang.

"lepaskan, baka." Ino berontak.

Kakashi menghembuskan nafas kecil, "kau selalu begini, kau kan tau aku hanya mencintaimu." Ia pun tetap memeluk Ino.

Ino mendengus, ia memang tau tapi apa daya rasa cemburu sudah menguasainya. Ia menoleh kearah Kakashi, "lepaskan." Tatapannya dingin.

Kakashi menatap lurus Ino, "tidak."

Ino mengerutkan dahinya –kesal, "lepaskan ku—" bibir ranum nya pun merasakan kehangatan dari benda kenyal nan lembab –ya benda itu adalah bibir Kakashi.

Ino mendorong dada bidang sang hatake, tapi hal itu membuat kakashi semakin menekan bibirnya. Alhasil Ino hanya bisa pasrah seraya mengeratkan pegangannya pada pakaian Kakashi. Kakashi tersenyum menang. Ia melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir sang gadis.

"memaafkan ku, eh?" Kakashi tersenyum –menyeringai. Ia mencumbu setiap inci wajah sang yamanaka. Ino pun memejamkan matanya –geli.

"b-baka."

Kakashi berbisik pelan, "hmm? Kuyakin kau sudah memaafkanku nona." Ia menggigit cuping sang gadis. Ino mendesah tertahan, ia mulai terengah-engah.

"b-baiklah, aku memaafkanmu." Ino meleleh sudah dengan sentuhan sang kekasih. Kedua lututnya pun terasa mencair saat lelaki itu mulai menjelajahi lehernya.

Kakashi menyudahi kegiatannya, ia tersenyum menang seraya menatap Ino. "terima kasih, darl." Ia mengelus kepala sang gadis. Seperti biasa Ino –merona. Dan Ino pun merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir _dibawahnya_.

"kau harus tanggung jawab." Ino segera membalikkan tubuhnya lalu mencium Kakashi seraya melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher sang lelaki. Kakashi mendengus geli lalu membalas ciuman itu. Ia memeluk pinggang sang gadis.

Mereka mulai saling melumat, aroma lavender yang menggelitik penciumannya membuat Kakashi menghisap bibir bawah sang yamanaka. Ino mendesah tertahan seraya memejamkan mata –menikmatinya.

Ino membuka sedikit mulutnya. Kakashi tak menyianyiakan kesempatan, ia memasuki gua hangat itu, lalu menjelajahinya. Tak lupa ia mengajak sang penghuni gua untuk bertarung.

Lagi –Ino mendesah tertahan seraya meremas pelan surai keperakan sang hatake. Hal itu membuat Kakashi semakin panas dan bersemangat. Ia menghisap lidah sang gadis.

"mnnnhhh, K-Kakashi…." Desah Ino serak. Oh Tuhan, Kakashi sangat menyukai desahan itu –desahan namanya.

Kakashi yang mulai dikuasai nafsu pun menyelesaikan kegiatannya, ia takut kelepasan. Sang hatake segera menarik bibirnya perlahan seraya menatap kedua iris Ino yang sayu penuh –gairah. Tali saliva menggantung diantara mulut mereka. Mereka mulai berusaha bernafas normal.

Tiba-tiba Ino menghisap saliva yang menggantung itu, yang mengakibatkan bibirnya menyentuh bibir Kakashi –lagi. Bibir sang gadis mengajaknya bermain, oh Tuhan sungguh –Kakashi tidak kuat jika begini terus. Rahang Kakashi mengeras, ia menahan birahinya.

"dear… aku harus kekantor." Ia mulai terengah-engah lagi. Ino masih terus mengajak bibir lelaki itu bermain dan menikmati aroma maskulin dari sang kekasih, "sayang… berhentilah." Kakashi memegang pipi Ino, lalu mengangkat wajah gadis itu untuk menatapnya, "aku sudah telat, Ino."

Ino memanyunkan bibir nya yang masih lembab dan merah. "ha'i." ia memandang arah lain walaupun kedua tangannya masih menggantung dileher Kakashi. Kakashi tersenyum, ia mengecup kening gadis itu.

"kau jaga apart ya." Ino mengangguk, sekarang tatapannya terpaku pada Kakashi. Kakashi pun mengelus pipi Ino –lembut.

"cepat pulang, dear." Ino mengecup pipi sang kekasih. Kakashi mengangguk lalu melepaskan pelukannya, Ino pun melepaskan gantungannya pada leher Kakashi. "awas kau selingkuh!"

Kakashi mendengus geli, "dihatiku hanya ada kau, darl." Lagi –Ino merona. Kakashi tersenyum saat ia melihat rona merah menghiasi wajah kekasihnya, "aku berangkat." Ia mencubit pipi gadisnya yang merona. Lalu segera berlalu.

"b-baka!" nada suara Ino terdengar lebih keras. Ino pun mengembungkan pipinya. Kakashi hanya tertawa senang mendengar kata itu seraya keluar dari apart nya.

Ino merasa hangat padahal udara sedang dalam suhu yang tinggi. Ia pun tersenyum –tersenyum bahagia.

TBC

Okeeeeeee, ini udah diusahain panjang ya;; dan full scane kakaino. Konflik yang sebenernya gak ada dichap ini, tapi dichap selanjutnya. Oh iya lemonnya cuma sebangsa ciuman panas dan hampir making love. Kalo ML beneran-nya mungkin ada mungkin enggak:'3/digiles.

Maaf kalau mengecewakan, ini ff rated M pertama dari rina jadi masih newbie gitu, muehehe.

Red : gomen ne, orang ketiga nya bakal shikamaru:"v

Uchiha : konfliknya-ada deh;p/nak

Dan makasih untuk reviews-san yang lain/? KALIAN LUAR BIASA~~~ *tebar lope* rin gak nyangka lumayan banyak yang review, padahal ini ff abal-abal:'v maaf gak semuanya rin bales yaa, soalnya inti review nya hampir sama.

Maaf kalo ada kejanggalan di Jiraiya sama hanabi. Intinya mah hanabi udah sembuh dari 'shock'-nya. dan jiraiya udah dibabat sama ino/?. Rin sengaja gak bahas mereka, soalnya rin mau fokus sama hubungan kakaino. Terus ten-ten, hinata sama sakura gak bakal muncul.

Okedeh, see ya.

Dare to review?


	3. Chapter 3

**Original story from Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, LEMON, gaje, alur cepet, umpatan-umpatan kasar/?, queen of typo, and anything can happen because I'm labil!/woy.**

**Don't like? Don't read.**

**But, I hope you be like it.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy for reading~**

**Always You.**

**_"cepat pulang, dear." Ino mengecup pipi sang kekasih. Kakashi mengangguk lalu melepaskan pelukannya, Ino pun melepaskan gantungannya pada leher Kakashi. "awas kau selingkuh!"_**

**_Kakashi mendengus geli, "dihatiku hanya ada kau, darl." Lagi –Ino merona. Kakashi tersenyum saat ia melihat rona merah menghiasi wajah kekasihnya, "aku berangkat." Ia mencubit pipi gadisnya yang merona. Lalu segera berlalu._**

**_"b-baka!" nada suara Ino terdengar lebih keras. Ino pun mengembungkan pipinya. Kakashi hanya tertawa senang mendengar kata itu seraya keluar dari apart nya._**

**_Ino merasa hangat padahal udara sedang dalam suhu yang tinggi. Ia pun tersenyum –tersenyum bahagia._**

Chapter 3

Pukul 10.00 pagi.

Salju mulai turun. Walaupun udara sangat dingin, Ino tetap pergi ke toko bunga langganannya. Toko itu selalu Ino datangi ketika ia merasa bunga-bunga di rumahnya sudah tidak terlihat segar lagi. Gadis itu tersenyum pada pemilik toko –seorang wanita paruh baya saat tatapan mereka bertemu. Sang pemilik toko itu pun membalas senyuman Ino, lalu segera melayani pelanggan yang lain.

Ino segera melihat bunga-bunga yang terjajar rapi di guci yang tingginya hampir sepinggang Ino. Guci-guci disana di isi oleh satu jenis bunga dan warna yang sama, semuanya dikelompokkan dengan warna dan jenisnya. Hampir seluruh jenis bunga terdapat ditoko itu –seperti salah satu bunga favorit Ino –lavender.

Ino pun akhirnya membeli satu buket bunga lavender, 5 tangkai bunga mawar putih dan merah lalu 10 tangkai bunga sedap malam. Sang pemilik toko merangkai bunga-bunga itu dengan cantik. Ino pun agak kewalahan saat membawa 3 buket bunga-bunga itu.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang lelaki yang berbicara menawarkan bantuan, Ino pun menoleh. "tidak perlu—" ia menahan nafas saat melihat wajah lelaki itu, "S-Shika?" tatapan Ino hanya terpaku pada kedua iris onyx milik lelaki itu.

Lelaki itu –Nara Shikamaru tersenyum, "hai, nona. Sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa, ya." Tanpa aba-aba, Ino segera memeluk Shika –erat setelah menaruh buket-buket bunga yang ia beli tentunya. Shika pun membalas pelukan sang yamanaka –lebih erat.

"aku merindukanmu, Shika." Ino berbisik di jenjang leher lelaki nara itu, Shika tersenyum lalu mengecup kepala sang gadis, "aku juga merindukanmu, Ino."

Oke, pasti kalian bertanya-tanya apa hubungan mereka kan? Hubungan mereka sebenarnya hanya sebatas sahabat. Tetapi terkadang mereka terlihat seperti adik-kakak, terkadang ibu dan anak, terkadang ayah dan anak, terkadang seperti pasangan. Banyak yang mengira mereka sepasang kekasih, tetapi kenyataanya tidak begitu.

Orang tua mereka pun berteman, dan terkadang saling berkunjung atau minum dan makan bersama. Bahkan sejak kecil Shika sudah mendapat tugas dari ayah Ino untuk menjaganya, maka dari itu mereka selalu bersama sejak kecil.

Bagi Shika, Ino seperti seorang adik dan sosok ibu. Setiap Shika memeluk gadis itu –rasanya seperti memeluk sang bunda yang sudah tiada. Dan setiap Shika menghabiskan waktu bersamanya –rasanya seperti menghabiskan waktu dengan seorang adik yang keras kepala, manja, dan cerewet.

Bagi Ino, Shika seperti seorang kakak, terkadang juga seperti seorang adik, dan seperti seorang ayah. Ayah Ino sangat jarang menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Maka dari itu, Shika sering menggantikan posisi sang ayah bagi Ino. Lelaki itu selalu ada untuk Ino.

Selalu.

Mereka pun sama-sama ditinggal _pergi_ sang bunda sedari kecil. Jadi mereka saling memahami dan mengerti bagaimana rasanya ditinggal sosok yang telah melahirkan mereka kedunia ini. Dan tak tahu mengapa mereka tetap saling mengerti dan memahami sampai –sekarang.

Shika pun melepaskan pelukannya –disusul Ino yang ikut melepaskan pelukannya. "kau kemana saja selama tiga tahun ini, hah?! Tidak memberiku kabar pula. Kalau aku tidak bertemu dengan ayahmu pasti aku sudah melaporkan kehilangan mu ke polisi." Ino mulai mengeluarkan rasa kesalnya pada Shika.

Shika terkekeh, "gomenasai ne, aku ingin kuliah di universitas luar kota Tokyo, jadi aku harus pindah ke kota yang kupilih itu—" Shika mengelus surai pirang sang yamanaka –pelan. "—dan aku pun merasa sangat bersalah padamu karena tak memberi kabar, maafkan aku."

Ino menutup matanya, merasakan tangan besar dan hangat milik Shika yang sedang mengelus surai pirangnya. Tangan lelaki itu mirip dengan tangan sang ayah. Ah, sangat nyaman.

"aku akan memaafkanmu kalau kau mentraktirku di Horizon Eyes!" Ino menatap Shika dengan tatapan memerintah. Shika pun mendengus geli lalu mengiyakan. Mereka segera berlalu tanpa lupa membawa buket-buket bunga yang Ino beli tadi.

Dua buket ditangan Shika, satu buket ditangan Ino. Sangat _gentleman_ bukan? Itu pasti.

Kembali ke topik, Horizon Eyes adalah sebuah _coffeeshop_ yang bernuansa _vintage_. Ino dan Shika sangat menyukai kafe itu. Dulu mereka selalu menyempatkan mengobrol disana setiap hari –sepulang sekolah. Para barista dan pelayan di kafe itu pun sudah mengenal Ino dan Shika layaknya seorang teman.

Ino dan Shika telah sampai di 'Horizon Eyes'. Mereka pun memilih tempat yang biasa mereka duduki –dulu dan kebetulan tempat itu kosong. Tempat itu berada di dekat jendela dengan kedua sofa yang berbahan beludru dan berwarna _navy blue_ lalu meja kayu yang berada diantara kedua sofa itu.

Ino dan Shika segera mendudukinya lalu memanggil pelayan. Pelayan yang mereka panggil pun segera mendatangi mereka, "Ino-san? Shika-san? Aduh, sudah lama kalian tidak kesini. Betapa berubahnya kalian, aku merasa tua sekali." Pelayang wanita itu bernama Shizune. Shizune sangat ramah dan murah senyum, ia juga cantik dan memiliki surai hitam pekat –sangat kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang putih.

Ino dan Shika pun tertawa kecil. Ino akhirnya angkat bicara, "Shizune-san tetap seperti dulu kok, tetap cantik—" "—dan segar." Sambung Shika. Ino hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

Shizune tertawa kecil, "terima kasih loh." Wanita itu pun tersenyum. "pesanan kalian tetap yang seperti dulu kan?"

Mereka mengangguk, pelayan wanita itu pun tersenyum lalu meninggalkan mereka.

"bagaimana? Sudah memaafkan ku?" Shika membuka pembicaraan.

"belum, aku masih tidak ingin." Ino berkata dengan santai lalu memeletkan lidahnya pada Shika yang mentapnya lelah.

"baiklah terserah kau." Shika menyender pada sofa tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ino.

Gadis itu –gadis itu sangat berbeda dengan gadis yang terakhir kali ia temui, Ino sekarang terlihat lebih dewasa, berkharisma dan sangat cantik. Sang yamanaka sudah jarang menguncir-kuda surai pirangnya, ia selalu mengurai surainya seperti sekarang. Shika pun selalu terpana dengan penampilan gadis modis dihadapannya ini, seperti hal nya ia terpana saat gadis itu masih di masa SMA.

"oh iya, kau disini sampai kapan?" Ino menatap Shika –tepat di irisnya.

Shika tersenyum, "selama yang kuingin."

Ino melebarkan matanya, "maksudmu selama yang kuingin –apa?"

"aku sudah lulus, dan mengambil pekerjaan dikantor ayahku. Kantor ayahku kan di sini, jadi aku tinggal disini."

Ino tak bisa berucap, ia terlalu senang mendengar hal ini. Ino pun mendekati Shika dan memeluknya –haru. "Ino, disini banyak orang yang melihat." Ucap Shika agak risih. Walaupun begitu Shika tetap membalas pelukan sang yamanaka.

"di toko bunga tadi juga begitu." Ino terkekeh, air matanya menetes –saking bahagianya.

"itu berbeda, nona." Shika merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menetes di pakaiannya, "kau menangis?"

Ino terkekeh lalu melepaskan pelukannya, "aku bahagia."

"begitu bahagianya kah?" Shika terkekeh geli lalu menghapus air mata Ino dengan tanganya. Ino mengangguk lalu tersenyum –bahagia.

"oh iya, aku belum mengenalkanmu dengan kekasihku, kau harus bertemu dengannya." Ino bersemangat saat mengatakan kata _kekasih_, tatapannya tak lepas dari Shika. Ia pun kembali duduk di sofanya.

Kekasih.

Kata itu membuat Shika merasakan hal aneh didadanya, rasanya seperti –diikat sangat erat. Menyesakkan. Shika pun menghembuskan nafas diam-diam. Ia tahu ini akan terjadi. Ia tahu akan ada saatnya sang yamanaka menemukan seorang kekasih. Hal ini membuat Shika merasa aneh. _'aku kenapa?'_ pertanyaan itulah yang dari tadi ia ucapkan dalam hati.

Pesanan mereka pun datang, Ino mengucapkan terima kasih saat pelayan itu mengundurkan diri. Terhidanglah satu _cafe latte _dan satu _espresso_, serta satu _waffle_ rasa coklat dan satu _waffle_ rasa kopi.

Ino menatap Shika bingung, lelaki itu terdiam dengan gerak-gerik yang terlihat gelisah. "kau kenapa, Shika?"

"aku? Aku baik-baik saja." Shika tersenyum –terpaksa.

Ino memutar kedua matanya bosan, "kau pikir kau berbicara dengan siapa? Aku tau kau sedang berbohong."

Sial. Ino memang sudah mengenal Shika sejak kecil, tentu saja gadis itu mengetahui kapan Shika berbohong dan kapan lelaki itu jujur.

"baiklah, aku memang berbohong." Shika menghembuskan nafas berat seraya mencari alasan yang masuk akal untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ino selanjutnya.

Ino tersenyum menang, "lalu, kau kenapa?"

"aku –sakit perut." Shit. Itu alasan yang bodoh.

"sakit perut?" raut wajah Ino berubah khawatir.

"iya, tapi tak apa, sudah tidak terasa sakit sekarang." Shika tersenyum menenangkan.

"syukurlah kalau begitu." Ino tersenyum lega. Tak lama kemudian gadis itu kembali bicara, "itadakimasu!" Ino mulai menyantap waffle miliknya.

Shika mendengus, "tak bisa menungguku kah?"

Ino menggeleng dengan mulut penuh dengan potongan waffle seraya memasang wajah tak bersalah.

Shika malah tersenyum geli lalu menyusul menyantap hidangan waffle miliknya, "itadakimasu."

Mereka menyantap hidangan itu dengan tenang, sembari sesekali mengobrol. Membahas hal-hal yang mereka lakukan selama 3 tahun tak bertemu. Ya –hal-hal itu termasuk kekasih Ino yang ternyata berbeda 5 tahun dengannya. Shika tak terima Ino berpacaran dengan lelaki itu.

Perasaan tak terima itu memang dikarenakan perbedaan umur yang terpaut jauh atau –hal lain? Shika pun tak tahu.

Sebenarnya dulu, Ino pernah menyatakan perasaannya pada Shika, tetapi Shika menolak secara halus dengan alasan, 'cinta itu merepotkan.'

Seketika Shika pun tau perasaan apa ini –ini mungkin karma. Shika tak menyangka ia merasakan perasaan yang aneh ini –perasaan yang asalnya ia anggap merepotkan. Perasaan cemburu yang asalnya dari perasaan –cinta. Shika mencintai Ino. Dan ia baru menyadari saat semua nya sudah tak berpihak kepadanya.

Rasa penyesalan pun ia rasakan sekarang. Dipikirannya hanya ada satu kata yang terucap, _'merepotkan.'_

* * *

Pukul 16.00 sore.

Hari ini hari minggu, seperti biasa Kakashi sedang merapikan rumahnya. Lelaki itu mulai memindah-mindahkan tata barang di apart nya –agar tak membosankan. Ia mulai melakukan kegiatannya dari kamar dan berakhir didapur. Kakashi pun meneruskan menyapu dan mengepel lantai lalu mengelap kaca jendela.

Hari ini Ino tak datang keapartnya. Kakashi pun tak mempermasalahkan hal itu, ia juga butuh waktu untuk sendiri.

"selesai." Kakashi mengehembuskan nafas lelah seraya menghapus jejak keringat dikeningnya. Walaupun diluar salju mulai menutupi tanah, Kakashi tetap merasakan hawa panas ditubuhnya. Lelaki itu pun segera mengambil minuman dari mesin pendingin lalu menegaknya dengan cepat. Tenggorokkannya yang kering pun terasa dingin saat minuman itu mengalir di tenggorokkannya.

Tak lama kemudian, Kakashi beranjak ke kamar mandi lalu membersihkan diri disana. Tubuh nya terasa lengket karena keringat. Jadi ia putuskan untuk berendam dengan air hangat agar tubuhnya menjadi rileks.

Lima belas menit kemudian Kakashi sudah keluar dari kamarnya dengan wajah yang segar. Ia memakai celana training panjang berwarna abu-abu dan kaus longgar berwarna putih polos. Handuk masih menggantung di lehernya.

Tiba-tiba bel –apartnya berbunyi. Kakashi segera menaruh handuk ditempatnya lalu membuka pintu. Ia pun menemukan seorang wanita yang berbeda satu tahun dengannya dengan surai hitam –panjang berdiri disana. Wanita itu tersenyum.

"Koyuki-san?" Kakashi pun berhasil menutup keterkejutannya. "kenapa kau bisa berada disini sendiri? Apa yang terjadi?" pertanyaan itu pun terucap dengan sendirinya.

"boleh aku masuk? Aku akan menjelaskannya didalam. Kalau kau mempersilahkan." Koyuki tersenyum seraya menatap Kakashi.

"ah, tentu." Ia menggeser tubuhnya, "silahkan masuk."

Koyuki melangkah masuk secara perlahan. Ia memandang sekitarnya. "tidak jauh berbeda dengan rumahmu yang dulu ya."

Kakashi hanya tersenyum tipis, "ingin minum apa?"

"apapun yang kau hidangkan, Kakashi-kun." Koyuki pun tersenyum manis.

Kakashi terperanjat. Kalimat itu –panggilan itu. Kalimat dan panggilan itu sering Koyuki ucapkan saat mereka berpacaran –dulu. Koyuki sendiri merupakan anak kolega dari seberang sana. Wanita itu memang sangat lembut dan baik hati. Hal itu jua yang membuat Kakashi jatuh hati untuk pertama kalinya pada sang anak kolega itu. Ternyata Koyuki memiliki perasaan yang sama. Akhirnya mereka menjalin kasih. Hubungan mereka pun sudah direstui oleh orang tua Koyuki.

Saat 3 bulan mereka merajut cinta. Koyuki –memutuskan Kakashi secara sepihak, karena ia merasa Kakashi berubah dan jarang mengajaknya bertemu. Kakashi menjelaskan alasannya, ia memang sedang sibuk mengurus pekerjaaan kantor. Saat itu kantor milik nya sedang mengalami keadaan genting. Jadi ia hanya terfokus pada hal itu dan sejenak melupakan Koyuki. Tetapi tetap saja wanita itu ingin putus, dan akhirnya Kakashi menerima walaupun rasanya –sakit.

"kita sudah tak seperti _dulu_, Koyuki-san." Kakashi pun menyiapkan segelas _ocha_ hangat untuk Koyuki. Lalu melangkah ke ruang santai dan meletakkan gelas yang berisi _ocha_ hangat itu di meja. "duduklah."

Koyuki mengangguk dengan wajah yang tak bisa terbaca, ia duduk disebelah Kakashi.

Saat Koyuki tahu isi gelas itu, ia tersenyum –lembut. "kau masih ingat minuman favoritku?" Wanita itu pun segera menyesap _ocha_ hangat itu secara perlahan.

Kakashi tersenyum tipis, "begitulah."Lelaki hatake itu pun angkat bicara lagi, "bagaimana kau disini? Kau hanya sendiri? Penjaga mu kemana? Untuk apa kau menemuiku?" semua pertanyaan yang mengganggu pikiran Kakashi sedari tadi pun terucap.

"aku hanya sendiri, aku diam-diam pergi kesini untuk menemuimu. Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu, dan meminta maaf." Koyuki menunduk.

"ya Tuhan, kau diam-diam kesini? Kalau ayahmu tahu bagaimana?" Kakashi memijat keningnya. "meminta maaf? untuk?" tatapannya pun terarah pada iris wanita itu.

"itu akan kubereskan nanti, kau tak perlu khawatir."

Tiba-tiba Koyuki mengepalkan kedua tangannya –meyakinkan diri untuk berbicara kembali. "aku meminta maaf karena telah menyakitimu dan memutuskanmu secara sepihak karena alasan yang sepele."

Kakashi seketika terdiam, ia menelan ludah lalu menghembuskan nafas dengan susah payah. "masalah itu jangan dipikirkan, aku sudah memaafkanmu. Itu juga salahku."

Tanpa aba-aba Koyuki memeluk Kakashi, Kakashi sedikit melebarkan matanya. "arigatou.. aku senang." Kakashi yang tak tega untuk melepaskan pelukan itu pun akhirnya membalas pelukan Koyuki.

"douita." Kakashi terseyum tipis tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

Bagaimanapun Koyuki merupakan cinta pertamanya. Wanita itu mempunyai tempat tersendiri dihati Kakashi. Walaupun sekarang ia mencintai orang lain dan tak mempunyai perasaan apapun pada Koyuki. Koyuki tetap –istimewa bagi sang hatake.

Tak lama kemudian, Koyuki melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap Kakashi dalam.

"aku masih mencintaimu, kakashi-kun. Apakah kau ingin kita kembali seperti _dulu_?" pertanyaan itu membuat Kakashi melebarkan matanya –lagi.

**-TBC-**

**Gomenasai minna-san hiatus nya kelamaan yaa, huhu. Sebagai permintaan maaf Rina update dua chapter sekaligus hehe:*  
**

**Sekali lagi maafkan rina ya:'v **

**Untuk chap ini rin gak kasih adegan lemon, diusahakan lemonnya nanti gak bakal nanggung. Tapi gak tau juga, dari awal rin emang mau bikin nanggung adegan nya. Maka dari itu rin persembahin oneshot 'Who Are You?' untuk kalian, walaupun sad ending, seenggaknya ada adegan lemon yang gak nanggung/lu.**

**Kalian tahu kan apa konfliknya? Kalau tau syukur, kalau gak tau yaudah/lu. **

**Makasih loh buat yang review, gak nyangka lumayan banyak:3 kalian yang terbaik deh3**

**Oh ya, buat sequel 'Who Are You?' nanti ya, otak Rina lagi ngurusin cerita yang lain di Watt*pad hehe. Mampir yukk ke akun DatBlackLotus disana, baca cerita nya juga ya love you guys3  
**

**Oke, see ya.**

**Dare to Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Original story from Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, LEMON, gaje, alur cepet, umpatan-umpatan kasar/?, queen of typo, and anything can happen because I'm labil!/woy.**

**Don't like? Don't read.**

**But, I hope you be like it.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy for reading~**

**Always You.**

**_Tanpa aba-aba Koyuki memeluk Kakashi, Kakashi sedikit melebarkan matanya. "arigatou.. aku senang." Kakashi yang tak tega untuk melepaskan pelukan itu pun akhirnya membalas pelukan Koyuki._**

**_"douita." Kakashi terseyum tipis tanpa melepaskan pelukannya._**

**_Bagaimanapun Koyuki merupakan cinta pertamanya. Wanita itu mempunyai tempat tersendiri dihati Kakashi. Walaupun sekarang ia mencintai orang lain dan tak mempunyai perasaan apapun pada Koyuki. Koyuki tetap –istimewa bagi sang hatake._**

**_Tak lama kemudian, Koyuki melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap Kakashi dalam._**

**_"aku masih mencintaimu, kakashi-kun. Apakah kau ingin kita kembali seperti dulu?" pertanyaan itu membuat Kakashi melebarkan matanya –lagi._**

Chapter 4

"aku tak bisa, koyuki-san." kakashi menatap koyuki dengan tatapan tegas. "aku sudah mempunyai kekasih dan aku mencintainya."

Koyuki terperanjat, "kau sudah mempunyai kekasih?"

Kakashi mengangguk, "maaf."

Koyuki pun menunduk, ia mengepal kedua tangannya erat. Kakashi yang melihatnya pun merasa tak enak.

"lebih baik kau pulang, aku akan mengantarmu—" "—Izinkan aku menginap, sehari saja."

Kakashi membelalakan matanya –lagi. "koyuki-san, aku tak bisa." Lelaki hatake itu pun menghela nafas.

"aku mohon." Koyuki menatap kakashi penuh harap. "saat aku sampai di Tokyo, aku tak sempat memesan kamar hotel. Aku langsung ke apartmu, dan hari ini sangat dingin. Kau tega?"

Kakashi menatap koyuki –bimbang. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya –pelan. Tak lama kemudian, lelaki itu menghembuskan nafas panjang. "baiklah, kau boleh menginap. Tapi, hanya sehari saja ne?"

Koyuki sumringah, "ha'i! hountoni arigatou gozaimasu!" ia tersenyum senang.

"hn, douita." Kakashi bangkit dari duduknya, "disini kamar hanya ada satu. Jadi, kau akan tidur dikamarku, aku tidur disofa ini."

"eh? Biar aku yang tidur disofa ini, kau tidur dikamarmu saja." Koyuki tersenyum, seperti tahu apa yang akan kakashi ucapkan. Wanita itu angkat bicara lagi, "tak apa kakashi, jangan sungkan."

"baiklah kalau begitu, akan aku bawakan pakaian untukmu."

Koyuki mengangguk senang. Kakashi pun akhirnya meninggalkan tempat itu. Raut wajah koyuki berubah seketika, ia masih tak terima dengan jawaban kakashi itu. Baiklah, koyuki membulatkan tekadnya.

'kalau aku tak bisa memilikimu, kakashi. Kupastikan, orang lain juga tak akan bisa memilikimu.' Batin koyuki berbicara.

* * *

Pukul 17.00

Ino dan shika telah sampai di kediaman Yamanaka. Shika pun singgah untuk sekedar menemani ino –menunggu kepulangan sang ayah. Ino yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam tersenyum saat mendapati shika menunggunya di dapur, lelaki itu memperhatikan ino dengan wajah yang tak terbaca.

Tadi, saat mereka dalam perjalanan pulang, ino bercerita tentang sang kekasih. Dimulai dari keseharian lelaki itu, kebiasaan lelaki itu, sikap-sikap lelaki itu, dan rasa cinta ino pada lelaki itu. Kalian tahu? Sang nara sangat tersiksa saat mendengar itu semua.

Ternyata rasanya seperti ini saat mendengar gadis yang kau cintai bercerita tentang lelaki lain –parahnya lelaki itu adalah kekasihnya sendiri yang jelas –gadis itu cintai. Dan Shika baru tahu rasanya seperti apa –sangat menyakitkan.

Rahang shika pun mengeras saat mengingat kembali pembicaraan-pembicaraan itu. kedua tangannya yang berada di saku celana pun ikut mengepal –keras.

"hei, shika. Kau tau, ne? kakashi sangat suka nasi omelete buatanku, lalu ia juga menyukai kopi yang kuseduh. Katanya kopi buatanku berbeda dari yang lain, padahal kopi itu kopi pasaran." ino tertawa kecil.

Sesak. Itu yang dirasakan shika sekarang, ia harus tahan. Harus. Shika pun mengulum senyum, rahangnya tetap mengeras –menahan sesak.

"kakashi itu sebenarnya menyebalkan, ia selalu saja membuatku cemburu. Kau tahu? Banyak sekali teman wanitanya itu, apalagi sekretaris pribadinya. Mereka saling memanggil nama depan tanpa embel-embel, hal itu membuat ku kesal." Gadis itu pun mematikan kompor lalu menuang sup-nya kedalam mangkuk yang sudah ia taruh diatas meja makan.

"kadang aku memang keterlaluan. Tapi, biarkanlah. Kakashi memang harus diberi pelajaran." Ino tertawa kembali seraya merapikan dapur. Gadis itu mulai menyusun lauk-pauk diatas meja makan.

"yaps! Selesai." gadis yamanaka itu melepas apron yang ia pakai. "oh iya, kakashi juga selalu membuatku melayang dan jatuh secara bersamaan. Kau tahu kan maksudnya? Jadi, aku tak bisa marah dengannya lama-lama. Ia selalu bisa membuatku mengalah, eh –lebih tepatnya menyerah." Ino terkekeh geli saat membayangkan kakashi yang meminta maaf dengan _jurus andalannya._

Sudah cukup. Shika tak bisa lagi menahan rasa sesak itu. Persetanan dengan kakashi.

"ahh, aku tak tahu ingin bercerita apa lagi, kisah tentang kakashi terlalu banyak. Kita perlu menghabiskan—" "—kalau begitu, kau tak perlu bercerita tentang lelaki itu lagi."

Shika mendekat kearah ino lalu sedikit menundukkan wajahnya ke wajah sang gadis. Seketika ino membatu, kedua matanya melebar.

Shika mencium Ino. Shika mencium bibirnya.

Lelaki nara itu dengan perlahan mendorong ino ke tembok. Ino yang baru tersadar dengan perlakuan shika melakukan pemberontakan, kedua tangannya memukul-mukul dada bidang sang nara. Mau tak mau, shika mengunci pergerakan kedua tangan gadis itu.

Kedua tangan ino pun berada di atas kepalanya. Ino yang tak bisa bergerak, akhirnya hanya bisa terdiam –tak membalas perlakuan shika.

Shika menarik bibirnya, ia menatap kedua iris aquamarine milik ino –sendu. Kilatan kesedihan terlihat di iris onyx itu.

"lepaskan, shika! Ada apa denganmu?!" ino menatap shika, saat tatapan mereka bertemu –ino seketika terdiam. Tatapan shika –tatapan itu sama dengan tatapannya saat ibu sang nara meninggal dunia. Tatapan itu penuh derita.

"aku tak tahan." Akhirnya shika angkat bicara, suaranya terdengar rendah dan dingin.

Ino tak mengerti, ia mengernyitkan dahinya. "maksudmu?"

Posisi mereka pun masih sama. Ino bersender pada tembok dengan kedua tangan yang terangkat keatas kepalanya. Kedua tangan gadis itu dipegang erat oleh shika. Shika menaruh salah satu kaki nya diantara kedua kaki ino. Pergerakan sang yamanaka pun masih terkunci.

"…"

Rahang shika mengeras, ia hanya terdiam lalu mencium bibir ino –lembut. Ia seperti menjawab pertanyaan ino melewati ciuman itu. ino merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dari ciuman shika yang satu itu. Rasanya seperti caramel yang baru matang –hangat dan manis. Shika melanjutkan ciumannya saat ino masih terdiam –menatap shika dengan tatapan bingung.

Lelaki itu mulai melumat bibir ranum sang yamanaka, mengulum bibir itu perlahan, mengigitnya dengan lembut. Dan akhirnya –ino terhanyut. Gadis yamanaka itu membalas ciuman shika. Shika yang melihatnya pun –cukup terkejut. Walaupun begitu, lelaki nara itu tetap melanjutkan ciumannya.

Ciuman mereka sangat lembut –temponya pelan –penuh perasaan. Mereka seperti saling berbicara melewati _kegiatan_ itu.

Ino mulai menggerakkan kedua tangannya lagi, tapi tetap shika tak melepaskan pegangannya. Merasa shika tak melepaskan kedua tangannya, akhirnya Ino menghisap bibir lelaki itu. Hal itu membuat shika melonggarkan pegangannya pada tangan ino. Ino menarik tangannya dari pegangan shika, ternyata setelah menarik kedua tangannya ino melingkarkan tangannya di leher sang nara.

Kali ini, mereka benar-benar berciuman.

Ino terus menyeimbangkan ciumannya dengan shika. Birahi shika tetap terjaga, ia tak ingin berciuman atas dasar nafsu. Ia ingin mencium ino dengan lembut –penuh perasaan. Tiba-tiba Ino mendorong pelan dada bidang lelaki itu, ia membutuhkan oksigen. Shika akhirnya mengikuti keinginan ino, ia menyudahi kegiatannya. Mereka pun terengah-engah, masih berusaha bernafas normal.

"shika.. ciuman itu –kau kenapa?" ino bertanya dengan nada yang berbisik, ia menatap langsung kedua iris onyx milik shika.

"kau masih tak mengerti?" shika menghela nafas lalu mengelus surai keemasan sang yamanaka –lembut.

Ino mengangguk, tatapannya hanya terfokus pada kedua iris onyx itu.

Shika menatap Ino sendu, lelaki itu akhirnya mengecup kening sang aquamarine. "aku mencintaimu."

Ino pun membatu tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya dari kedua iris onyx itu.

* * *

"ini." Kakashi datang dengan satu pasang pakaian, ia segera memberikannya pada koyuki. "itu kemeja dan celana training ku, mungkin cukup untukmu."

Koyuki tersenyum, "arigatou, kakashi."

"douita." Kakashi tersenyum simpul. "yasudah, aku ada dikamar. Kalau kau perlu sesuatu, panggil aku."

"apa aku boleh mandi?"

"tentu, kamar mandinya disana." Kakashi menunjuk pintu kamar itu dengan telunjuknya.

"baiklah, terima kasih."

"hn." Lelaki hatake itu pun akhirnya melangkah pergi ke kamar.

Saat kakashi sampai di dalam kamar, ia membaringkan tubuhnya diranjang. "apa aku harus memberi tahu ino kalau koyuki disini? Ah –sepertinya tidak perlu, bisa gawat kalau dia tahu." Akhirnya Kakashi memejamkan kedua matanya –tak lama kemudian, ia tertidur.

Pukul 18.30

Koyuki telah menyelesaikan mandinya. Ia telah mengenakan pakaian yang diberikan kakashi –lebih tepatnya hanya kemeja sang hatake. Ia tak mengenakan pakaian dalam dan bawahan sama sekali. Wanita itu berjalan pelan ke kamar kakashi.

Disana, kakashi telah tertidur dengan kedua tangan yang ia jadikan bantalan kepala. Koyuki tersenyum lembut, wanita itu pun menutup pintu kamar sang hatake lalu duduk di dekat kakashi. Ia mengelus dada bidang lelaki itu secara perlahan.

"aku mencintaimu, kakashi." Koyuki menundukkan kepalanya lalu –mencium sang hatake.

Awalnya, koyuki hanya menempelkan bibirnya pada kakashi, tapi lama-kelamaan birahi koyuki tergoyah. Ia mulai melumat bibir kakashi pelan. Hal itu membuat kakashi terbangun, ia membelalakan kedua matanya saat melihat apa yang terjadi.

"koyuki-san!" kakashi memegang kedua bahu sang wanita, lalu mendorongnya dengan satu kali hentakan. "apa yang kau lakukan?" lelaki itu menatap koyuki dengan sorot mata –meminta penjelasan. "dan kenapa kau memakai pakaian seperti ini?"

Koyuki hanya diam, ia mendorong kakashi lalu menaikinya. Sekarang posisi wanita itu berada di atas perut sang hatake.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, kakashi membelalakan matanya.

"aku tahu ini memang merendahkan harga diriku. Tapi hanya ini yang aku pikir akan membawamu kembali padaku." Koyuki membuka kemeja yang ia pakai secara perlahan –tiba-tiba kakashi mencegahnya.

"apa kau gila? Kalau kau memintaku untuk hal ini, aku tak bisa. Maaf." Kakashi kembali bangkit, tapi koyuki menahannya. Ia menekan kedua tangan kakashi ke atas bantal.

Raut wajah koyuki berubah seketika, "apa kau ingin kekasihmu datang kesini? Saat ini juga?" ia tertawa sinis, "aku bisa melakukannya."

Kakashi memandang koyuki tak percaya, "kau bukan koyuki yang kukenal dulu."

Wanita itu mendengus, "memang." Ia menatap kakashi dengan tatapan kosong. "kau yang membuatku begini." Koyuki merayap ke bagian selangkangan kakashi, ia membuka celana lelaki itu lalu mencium milik sang hatake.

Kakashi mengeraskan rahangnya saat nafas hangat koyuki terhembus disana, rasanya aneh.

"k-koyuki, aku mohon. Aku mencintai orang lain, aku tak memiliki—" "—Stop! Jangan teruskan."

Koyuki menunduk, "aku tahu itu, jadi jangan teruskan perkataanmu."

Wanita itu menatap kakashi –dalam, "aku ingin –untuk malam ini saja, kau menuruti kemauanku." Kedua tangannya mulai mengelus sang junior hatake, sesekali koyuki memeras junior itu pelan.

Tidak tahu kenapa, kakashi merasa terhanyut. Ia tak tahu bahwa sentuhan tangan koyuki dapat membuatnya ketagihan. Lelaki itu hanya terdiam –menahan nikmat. Nafas kakashi mulai tersenggal-senggal seiring meningkatnya permainan tangan koyuki. Koyuki yang melihat reaksi kakashi –tersenyum menyeringai. Junior sang hatake pun bangkit sepenuhnya.

Wanita itu membuka mulutnya, lalu melahap junior kakashi. Ia melumatnya lalu mengulum sang junior secara perlahan. Kakashi mendengus saat lidah koyuki menggelitik kepala juniornya.

_'ino, maafkan aku.'_ Batin sang hatake berkata.

**-TBC-**

**Makasih buat yang baca,favo,dan apapun itu:*3**

**See yay.**


End file.
